


New Year

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, New Years, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice is low, a whisper, and you try your best to not cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

«10, 9, 8...» His voice is low, a whisper, and you try your best to not cry. Someone on TV, the volume set as low as possible, counts down to the New Year, but you can only hear Yamaguchi's voice.

«7, 6, 5...» A weak smile adorns his face when he hears your voice joining his, squeezing your hand lightly.

«4, 3, 2...» You do your best to smile back, just before you see his tired eyes slowly closing. Your heart stills as he stops breathing, his heart not beating anymore.

The lone note coming from the machine next to his bed is all that's left keeping you company.

«...0.» The tears find their way to your eyes, starting to copiously roll down your cheeks. His hand almost slips out of yours, so you tighten your grip on it. You're not ready to let go.

The low music and laughter coming from the TV are just a ring in your ears, but they make you realize something.

He didn't live to greet the new year.


End file.
